


try to find my place in this

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Community: femslash100, F/F, Introspection, Multi, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brie doesn't know what this - this thing with AJ and Paige <i>is</i>, just that it shouldn't be. (And that she shouldn't want it as much as she does.)</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1784080.html">Challenge #489</a> - "doubt" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	try to find my place in this

**Author's Note:**

> set early 2015, pre-wrestlemania 31.

Brie is between them, just as she has been on so many nights in recent memory, AJ on one side and Paige on the other. AJ is kissing her, and Paige is pushing Brie’s hair over her shoulder, lips pressed to her neck, and really, it’s too good to be true.

Sometimes, she can’t help but doubt. Can’t help but wonder if it’s all a big joke on their part, if they’ve lured her into this to humiliate both her and Nikki, if AJ and Paige are suddenly going to take her by surprise with a promo live on RAW, revealing all. After all, they _are_ feuding. Paige and AJ should be doing all they can to create a rift between Brie and Nikki.

And Brie should probably be trying to turn AJ and Paige against each other, too. Should be taking advantage of them and finding out everything she can to bring them down.

She can’t bring herself to do it, though. Not just because they’re doing anything for her, either. She doesn’t want them to fall out, doesn’t want them to fail. Not like she should.

(Well – doesn’t want them to fall out unless it’s here, away from the cameras and the ring and everyone else, unless it’s _joking_ , unless it’s over who gets to kiss her first.)


End file.
